Try Try Again
by The Shipping Cap'n
Summary: New Crystal Gem Peridot tries to learn the basics with Pearl angst and friendship ensues
"Alright, Peridot. Let's try this again. One and two and one and two."

Pearl gently held Peridot's hands put beside her from behind, guiding the smaller gem in a simple two step dance.

"Alright you're doing wonderful! Now let's try the spin."

She spun her around to face her slowly, trying to keep their feet from mashing one another's as she did so.

Suffice it to say it didn't work.

"Gah! I can't get this!" Peridot angrily snipped. Pulling away suddenly from her instructor and pouting.

" _Perdiot_." Pearl sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she watched the gem steam. "We've gone over this. When you make mistakes it's ok! You have to keep going and we _can't_ if you just turn away from me and fuss. Now come on, you were doing fine before it's just your footing that's a little off here and there. Nothing more."

"The others can dance! Why cant I?! With my superior mind I should be able to learn something as barbaric as this with ease! AGH THIS IS SO FRUSTURATING!" She yelled, startling Pearl as she whir;ed around to look at her through slitted eyes, green face ablaze with a darker green blush.

"Peridot please!" Pearl asked exasperatedly, holding her hands infront of herself in what she hoped was a calming gesture. This was not the case as her gestures went unnoticed, Peridot still ranting.

"I just want to be good enough!" Peridot blurted suddenly, cathcing Pearl off gaurd completely as she continued.

"Yellow Diamond was right! I am a failure! All my life all I've wanted was to be good enough for her! For... For myself... But I'm not." Peridot sighed, sitting down on the floor of the house and pulled her knees up to her face, wrapping her arms around herself tightly as she did so.

She sniffed, looking behind her and up at Pearl who was still waiting on edge for her to burst out again.

"I'm sorry, Pearl. I don't know why that came out over something trivial like this. I just... Ever since coming here I've realized that this is my last chance to have _any_ purpose. "

She hiccuped and held her face in her hands as a few sobs slipped out. Peridot felt ragged and worn, like her mind was trying to split into pieces ever since she had betrayed her HomeWorld.

"This planet... Is insane! It's so different from anything I've ever known and yet... I feel like it's more my home than HomeWorld _ever_ was. And I just can't understand why!"

Pearl nodded when she was sure Peridot was finshed, slowly making her way to kneel beside the once more crying gem. She rested a hand gently on one of her trembling green shoulders, rubbing small circles as she shushed her crying sweetly.

"Perdiot." Pearl began, waiting for Peridot to raise her head and look at her before continuing.

"I know how you feel. I really do." Pearl said gently, still rubbing her shoulder even when it stopped trembling.

"H-How?" Peridot sniffled out, her eyes questioning past her still slowly dripping tears.

"Because. I used to be _just_ like you." Pearl said, looking up at the painting of Rose wistfully.

"I used to fight for someone... Someone who is no longer here." She said slowly, her own tears welling up in her blue eyes. Startling Peridot as she listened intently. Pearl shook her head, still looking at the picture as she spoke.

"She was someone that I saw as absolutely _perfect_. In my eyes, I was _nothing_ compared to her. She gave me purpose and taught me that I was my _own_ gem. And that everything and _everyone_ had a right to exist and to be themselves. Because she knew everything was something precious and worth protecting. I followed her through everything but it was hard for me to see myself through her eyes. Like you, I never thought I was good enough either. But when she left... I found that I was needed still. By my team. By Steven. By this planet even. I realized that I can't give up when I know that I can still make a difference. Not only for _her_ , but for myself too."

Pearl jumped as she felt Peridot lean into her. She settled down on the floor so she was sitting instead of kneeling and let her. Wrapping an arm comfortingly around her as she did.

Peridot looked up at her uncertainly, eyes still curious. "But what if you aren't good enough at something still?"

Pearl laughed quietly, looking down to meet Peridot's gaze with a steady and sure look.

"Then I don't have to be. I know that as along as I give everything I do my all that it will be ok. No matter what. As long as I strive to be the best I can be it doesn't matter if you're the best at everything. And besides, I know my friends will always have my back, as will always try to have theirs."

"W-what about me?" Peridot whispered shakily, unable to take her eyes away from Pearl's strong and assuring gaze.

"Well you're a part of this team now too. The very same love goes for you. But you can't give up Peridot. Because we _need_ you. Steven needs you. This _world_ needs you." She laughed a little more, cupping her face with an affectionate smile.

"Way too much for you to stop because you don't see that, Peridot, you _are_ good enough."

Peridot's eyes welled with tears once more as she stared wide eyed into Pearl's. She blinked them away quickly, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she stood smiling widely down at her still seated instructor.

"Well what are we waiting for then?! Let's keep practicing- I think I almost had it that time!"

Pearl went to stand, looking at the Rose painting one more time as she took Peridot's smaller hand in her own.

"Haha- yes. Let's."


End file.
